federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hannah Freeman
|birthplace = Earth |age = |status = Alive |family = *Mr. Freeman (father) *Mrs. Freeman (mother) |rank = Ensign |occupation = * , (2409 - ) * , USS Leviathan (2409) |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Hannah Elizabeth Freeman was a female Human who served in Starfleet during the 25th century as and later as an on the . She held the rank of ensign as of 2409. Biography Early life Hannah was born on Earth in 2386 to Mr. Freeman and Mrs. Freeman. In her youth, Hannah often played with s that she owned, pretending that she was the who "kept them functional". She later began taking different appliances and devices in the family home apart to learn how they worked and then to reassemble them. She mastered her ability to the point that she could swiftly disassemble and reassemble a and even make improvements to it. Despite Hannah's talent, her mother wanted her to become a to follow her family's tradition. Starfleet Academy After her mother died, Hannah decided to honor her wishes, and when she enlisted in Starfleet Academy, she majored in the division. On at least one occasion, however, she lied and said her father made her become a scientist. She was part of the graduating Class of 2408. Service on the USS Leviathan She was assigned to the in 2408 as a junior . After the death of the Leviathan's , she inherited the position. She later wished to change her profession from science to engineering, and requested reassignment to the Leviathan's . Captain Jason Fredricks granted her request, and put her under the supervision of their , Jhael Onika. On stardate 83832.9, Hannah was left in command of engineering while Th'vol Olethla was with an on the surface of Nimbus III. She assisted Ernie Hauser in performing a dangerous maneuver with the Leviathan s to give them leverage over an attacking Orion vessel. The maneuver consisted of Ernie accelerating to half impulse and then her cutting power to the port side engine to achieve a rapid turn. The maneuver was successful, and the Orions were ultimately disabled. Relationships Family She mentioned her father once, as being the reason for her majoring in science against her will. While comforting her boyfriend, Ernie Hauser, over the loss of his father, she let slip, "At least you had a father who cared about you! Sometimes I wish my father was dead..." She quickly changed the subject, which Ernie took note of, offering to talk with her about it if she ever wished to. Hannah's mother was from a long line of s, and she wanted Hannah to continue the tradition. Even though Hannah was much more interested in the field, she chose to study at Starfleet Academy to honor her mother's wishes. Unfortunately, Hannah's mother died before she enlisted at the Academy, so she didn't get to witness those years of Hannah's life. Crewmates Ernie Hauser Hannah was disappointed upon finding out that Ernie wasn't promoted alongside fellow officers Tala Jones and Dylyp Azeli, stating that he was "as important as anyone there." He insisted that he was little more than a "simple pilot," but she would not have it. She told him he "deserved the recognition," even if he didn't think so. He was pleased to know that she cared that much about him. Appendices Background and trivia *Hannah was created by in 2012 while writing . She was originally named Hannah Morrison, but Capt renamed her in the final draft of the chapter. *Hannah showed she had some medical knowledge in the original , something she has not shown in any of the other chapters. *The original reason for Hannah's change to the engineering department is because Capt felt the story had too many science officers and not enough engineers. The in-universe explanation has since been fleshed out. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * }} Notes and references Navigation Category:Humans Category:Freeman family